fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Owaranai Story
Owaranai Story (終わらないストーリー Never-Ending Story) is the opening of #OnlineStar. The song first debuts in OS01 as opening of the series. Overview The song was used to promoted the anime, alongside Fairytale Romance and Arigatou in the first arc as well as other songs for the following songs. A second version of the song, titled Owaranai Story 2.0 (終わらないストリー　2.0) which freatures Kira, Pika and Fuwa Star as performers is used as opening from OS16 onwards. It's unknown who wrote the song in the series' universe or who originally performed it. The only performer known up to date is Kira Star in the opening sequence. Owaranai Story has several different versions. While the lyrics and music itself stay the same, the arrangement and tempo differs. The first version, the first opening version, is only accompanied by a piano and rather slow compared to the second version that adds several instruments and acceleratres the tempo. Lyrics TV Short Version - Japanese= 見えない空へ 手を伸ばして あなたの手で 届くない星をつかむ 周りを振って、 この広い世界には 私の場所を知らない ただページをめくるは 言葉を読むない ストーリーを語らない 選択するものわからない 新しい道を踏み出す？ 本物の自分 ただこれをついて考えるは 決定を下すない 問題は解決じゃない 見えない空へ 手を伸ばして あなたの手で 届くない星をつかむ あきらめるなら 信仰を失うなら 泣いてるなら Just Remember あなただけの 終わらないストーリー - English= Spread your hand To the sky, you can't see Take them with your hand, The stars you cannot reach Waving around, I don't know my place In this huge world Just turning the pages Without reading a word Won't tell the story Unsure what to choose Taking a new path? An authentic self Just thinking about this Without making a decision Won't solve the problem Spread your hand To the sky, you can't see Take them with your hand, The stars you cannot reach If you give up, If you lose faith, If you cry, Just Remember It's your own Never-Ending Story - }} Full Version - Japanese= 見えない空へ 手を伸ばして あなたの手で 届くない星をつかむ 周りを振って、 この広い世界には 私の場所を知らない ただページをめくるは 言葉を読むない ストーリーを語らない 選択するものわからない 新しい道を踏み出す？ 本物の自分 ただこれをついて考えるは 決定を下すない 問題は解決じゃない 見えない空へ 手を伸ばして あなたの手で 届くない星をつかむ あきらめるなら 信仰を失うなら 泣いてるなら Just Remember あなただけの 終わらないストーリー 周りをさまよう 手を伸ばすことなく なぜロードマップが必要のか？ 繋げない言葉を書き込み 意味のない文も なぜそれをやってるのか？ 作ることなく考える まだ夢見るのか？ それとも 今住る のか? ただこれについて考えるは 最初の一歩を踏むことなく あなたを先送りしないだろう 前に走れ 見れない世界へ 知らない友達の 手をつかむ あきらめるなら 信仰を失うなら 泣いてるなら Just Remember あなただけの 美しいストーリー 暗い雲の上で いつでも青い空はある 雨上がり 虹はきっとくる さあ、飛ぶの時で いつか　きっと　見てる 見えない空へ 手を伸ばして あなたの手で 届くない星をつかむ あきらめるなら 信仰を失うなら 泣いてるなら Just Remember あなただけの 終わらないストーリー - English= Spread your hand To the sky, you can't see Take them with your hand, The stars you cannot reach Waving around, I don't know my place In this huge world Just turning the pages Without reading a word Won't tell the story Unsure what to choose Taking a new path? An authentic self Just thinking about this Without making a decision Won't solve the problem Spread your hand To the sky, you can't see Take them with your hand, The stars you cannot reach If you give up, If you lose faith, If you cry, Just Remember It's your own Never-Ending Story Walking around, Without having a goal to reach Why do you need a road map? Writing words that don't connect Sentences without a meaning Why are you even doing that? Thinking without acting Are you still dreaming, Or do you live by now? Just thinking about this Without taking the first step Won't take you forward Run forward, To the world, you can't see Take them with your hand, The friends you don't know If you give up, If you lose faith, If you cry Just remember It's your own Beautiful story Above the dark clouds, There is always sunshine After the rain, A rainbow will surely appear So, as you fly, You'll reach it someday Spread your hand To the sky, you can't see Take them with your hand, The stars you cannot reach If you give up, If you lose faith, If you cry, Just Remember It's your own Never-Ending Story - }} Opening Sequence First Version The opening sequence starts with showing the blue sky above Tokyo and the series logo, before showing Mai who is sitting in front of her computer and next to her keyboard, writing music. On the screen, Kira waves happily. The scene changes a bit and the left side shows Mai from the right side, still sitting and Kira on the other side, standing on a stage surrounded by starts. At the line todokunai hoshi wo tsukamu (届くない星をつかむ Take the starts you can't reach), the hand of Mai touches Kira's hand and vice versa. Both smile brightly. The next three verses show April who is sitting in front of her computer, playing a video game. She looks onto her phone where a lots of messages pop up. April stops playing and scrolls through the messages. She laughs. Luca is sitting in front of a book, glaring into the direction of the door of his room where possibly April is laughing. He returns to his book which seems to be about stage technology. Then, his computer shows him that he has got a new message. He opens up the message which is from April, showing a happy smiley. The next scene shows Rara who is laying on her bed, sketching clothes while talking to someone via phone. She is sketching different things, from tops to skirts and shoes. While the line "honmono no jibun" (本物の自分 An authentic self), she puts down her phone and grins. The next scene shows Eriko in Radiant Garden's auditorium, playing violin on the stage alone. Eriko closes her eyes and images playing on a stage with a large audience. Following this, Ren is shown, strolling through the park close to his school, looking up to the sky where birds are flying. Once the refrain starts, Kira starts performing on the stage, she usually uses when performing Fairytale Romance. She performs the song until the line "Akirameru nara" (あきらめるなら If you give up) where Mai once again is shown, laying on her bed while looking onto something that isn't visible to the viewer. A single tear leaves her eye. Something makes her look up to her computer whose screen starts to glow rainbow-colored. The camera zooms in into the light which turns white while the line "Just Remember". The final shot shows Kira and the series logo. Kira winks. Second Version Mai, April and Luca stand the rooftop of a tall building. April sits while Luca and Mai stand. The wind blows through their hair and the camera circles around them. Once the singing starts, Mai spreads her hand towards the sun. Rainbow-coloured glitter fills the screen and the series' logo appears. Mai sits in her piano room and writes lyrics. A 1/3 of the screen is exchanged with April who sits in front of the TV and watches a movie and the other 1/3 with Luca who sits in his room and writes something on his computer. Kira, Pika and Fuwa in chibi version walk over the bottom of the screen, on a rainbow-coloured line. As the chibi Stars walk over the bottom, the other characters that attend Radiant Garden School are shown in the corridoor of the school with Rara standing in the foreground as only student. Eriko and Ren are freatured next; with Eriko standing close to the window and Ren sitting at the table working on his tablet. Both are in the students council room. [] stop walking and start dancing on the bottom of the screen. The main characters in their VirtReality avatars (with the main characters being in their Star form in the front) are on the same meadow on which Kimi mo Aitai was recorded. They slowly gather before, on Kira's sign, wave towards the screen. All main characters, now in their real form (excluding Lilylight and Connecti) are shown next to each other with the camera moving. The final one to see is Mai who takes head headphones and is then shown to stand next Kira, holding her hand. The main characters perform on the stage of TOMODACHIZU the choreography of Owaranai Story. The camera focuses on [] and [] before moving to Kira who looks towards the audience with an amazed smile. The final shot of the opening is Mai who has fallen asleep in front of her computer where a video just finished uploading. Luca is sleeping on her bed while April is half-falling from another chair. Category:User:Millyna Category:OnlineStar Category:Songs Category:OnlineStar Music Category:Opening Songs